


out of sight, out of mind (stay with me, we'll be fine)

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Is that a thing, M/M, Mentions of TenKunSol, SMRookies - Freeform, a swp?, and i regret this, implied polyamory, mentions of NCT Dream - Freeform, sr17b, this is a short without plot?, unbeta-d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jungwoo and Yukhei take care of Jaemin while he’s out of commission.-





	out of sight, out of mind (stay with me, we'll be fine)

**Author's Note:**

> this has no plot whatsoever. i regret writing this and i am so embarrassed. this'll probably be down by the end of this week.  
> idk some things sound more risque than intended jfc i have so many second thoughts about this.  
> even if one of yall think this needs to be pulled down, dont hesitate. leave a comment or come scream @markleeder on tumblr.
> 
>  
> 
> /biting nails nervously
> 
> -

 

-

 

“Let me wash your back” Yukhei says as he wraps a hand around Jaemin’s wrist. Jaemin lets himself be pulled to the bathroom. He doesn’t ever protest when it comes to things like these. He rather appreciates the idea of being taken care of, especially when it’s Yukhei or Jungwoo.

He smiles to himself as Yukhei switches on the heater and slides the curtain aside, revealing a pristine white bathtub. He holds Jaemin’s shoulder and gently guides him to sit on the edge of the tub.

“Stay” he says with a small smile and then retreats to their bedroom to get towels.

Jaemin wonders what he’d have done without Yukhei or Jungwoo. He’d been so out of it after being told of his injury. He visited home and returned to Seoul shortly after, for therapy. He had moved out of NCT Dream’s dormitory, who were going to begin promoting then, and shifted in with some of the trainees. All doubts about his self-worth had manifested then while the Dream team went on to perform at major award shows and win several awards. All without him.

He’d been so upset and driven himself to exhaustion. While Hansol and Kun constantly nagged him for over-working, it was really Jungwoo who’d punched all senses back into him. Jaemin remembers the lines of worry on Yukhei’s face and then being dragged back to the dorm. They’d both made him stand in front of the mirror and made him look at himself. His sunken eyes and shoulder stressed stiff.

That was the first time they’d both given him a hot bath. And while Jungwoo chided him, his gentle hands were the ones to reveal just how much Jaemin’s back really hurt.

Yukhei returns with towels and puts them away, turning to open the tap to fill up the tub. He turns to Jaemin then, pulling him up to stand. “Get in” he says, nodding toward the tub. Jaemin strips down to his boxers and steps into the tub. Yukhei props a leg onto the side of the tub and folds his jeans.

Jaemin sits in the water with knees pulled to his chest, arms keeping them in place as he looks at Yukhei with admiration. Yukhei is taller than most his age and the natural confidence he exudes makes him so much more attractive to Jaemin. He’s the only one who gets to see the gentler side and this makes his insides bubble with something foreign.

Yukhei sits behind Jaemin right outside the tub. He dips his feet in and pushes Jaemin a little further to work on his back. Jaemin turns the tap off as they get into small talk and company gossip. Jaemin wonders what he’d be doing if he was with his squad today. Perhaps he’d be making a ruckus with Donghyuck much like he does here with Yukhei. It’s been more than a year since his break from activities but somehow, Yukhei, Jungwoo, Kun and Hansol have managed to fill the emptiness so very easily.

“Nana” Yukhei says. He puts both his hands on the sides of Jaemin’s face and bends it back. Jaemin flushes at the endearment and looks at Yukhei upside down. And Yukhei looks annoyed. “You’re supposed to pay attention when I’m talking” he says in that unnecessarily deep voice of his. He is so close.

“Sorry hyung” Jaemin grins. “I got carried away”

“This is the last time I’m letting you get away with this” Yukhei slaps his face lightly. Jaemin laughs a little, because that’s how he gets away with everything. He lets the water drain as Yukhei rinses the soap suds off his back. He blocks the drain again and lets the overhead shower slowly fill the tub.

He yelps when Yukhei hooks hands under his arms and pulls him back easily. Both of Yukhei’s legs are on his sides and his back is against the tub. Yukhei pulls his head back again, between his thighs and Jaemin tries not to look like an awkward little bean.

“Sit still” Yukhei says and goes on to lather soap all over Jaemin’s torso. His face is beside Jaemin’s and Jaemin’s face suddenly feels so hot. It must be the hot water. It is the water, dammit.

Lost in thoughts, Jaemin doesn’t realise how he’s zoned out again till he feels a palm under his chin and it’s titled his head back so he’s face to face with Yukhei again. Yukhei’s eyes meet his and Jaemin thinks they seem strangely dark.

“Nana” Yukhei says. Jaemin shivers at what sounds so sweet compared to how Yukhei is actually looking at him. Something stirs in Jaemin’s chest and warning bells go off in his head. “What did I say about paying attention?” Yukhei is dangerously close.

Jaemin is locked in Yukhei’s grip. He knows he’s safe in Yukhei’s hold and needs Yukhei to close the distance. Jaemin brings his hand up to Yukhei’s other hand that rests on his sternum and wraps it around the wrist. He doesn’t want Yukhei to pull away and the hand is a silent plea to stay. His chest rises and falls under Yukhei’s palm and his eyes flutter under Yukhei’s intense gaze.

Jaemin bites back a groan when Yukhei pulls back a little. How many more signals must he give before he has no other option but to say it out loud? The wrist remains in Jaemin’s grip. He cups a handful of water and flicks it backwards at Yukhei.

Yukhei yelps at the sudden attack and it wets his t-shirt. Jaemin laughs at him, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. He can hear Yukhei dipping his hands into water and washing off the soap from his hands. And then he can feel Yukhei shift in place. When Jaemin opens his eyes, he’s met with Yukhei’s bare torso and dear lord Jaemin did not intend for this to happen but while it’s happening, he’ll gladly take it.

He knows his face is a pretty shade of whipped again.

Yukhei looks down at him with narrowed eyes. “You asked for it Nana” he says.

Before Jaemin can comprehend the entire sentence, Yukhei is splashing him with a lot of water and unluckily for Jaemin, Yukhei also has the hand set near him which he prompty blasts at Jaemin’s face. Jaemin sputters, and makes these utterly ridiculous inhumane noises he didn’t think were possible. It’s Yukhei’s turn to laugh now. Jaemin is soaked, if he wasn’t completely before.

“It would be so much fairer if you were in front of me” Jaemin protests, wiping the water off his eyes. He pushes his wet hair back and turns his head to look at Yukhei. Yukhei visibly blanches. It’s just that much more difficult to keep his hands off Jaemin now. He’s made a mistake.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Yukhei teases instead.

Jaemin bites the inside of his cheek and stares hard at Yukhei. And as Yukhei struggles to maintain his composure, Jaemin grins and plops his head into Yukhei’s lap, water soaking through his jeans.

Yukhei nearly wails as Jaemin’s laughter bounces of the walls of their bathroom.

“Oh you are so dead” Yukhei growls at him. “What do I do with you?” he wonders out loud while looking at Jaemin. Jaemin is still shaking from silent laughter, eyes crinkled and lower lip between his teeth. Yukhei is in so much trouble.

He bends a little and aligns himself eye to eye with Jaemin. He doesn’t really know what he’s doing, or what he’s supposed to do. They can still see each other upside down. Nothing makes sense except for the almost inaudible gasp Jaemin lets out at the proximity. His lips are pinched red and it’s difficult for Yukhei to look away once they’ve been released from confines. He wants to kiss it better.

When Yukhei does look back into Jaemin’s eyes, the pupils are blown and Yukhei is blown away. He brings his quivering hands to Jaemin’s face and rests them on the sides.

“Hey Nana” he says. “Can I?” he runs a thumb across Jaemin’s lips reverently.

“Yes” Jaemin tilts his chin up. Yes. Yes. Yes.

“Can I really?” Yukhei asks again. He doesn’t want Jaemin to regret this. Jaemin only brings his hand up and curls it around Yukhei’s neck. “Yes hyung. Please” he pulls down slightly and it’s all Yukhei needs to hear.

He kisses Jaemin tenderly, tentatively and then firmly, fervently. Jaemin finds himself responding with equal vigour. Yukhei slides down to sit inside the tub as Jaemin rushes to switch off the shower. He’s pulled back by Yukhei again and this time into his lap. Yukhei seems restless as he turns Jaemin to face him this time, capturing his lips yet again. Jaemin feels so small and wonderful in his arms, he could just keep him caged in comfortably against his chest forever.

Jaemin revels in Yukhei’s impatience to devour him. Yukhei’s pulls him closer and Jaemin straddles him as he feels a hungry mouth slide down the length of his throat. Yukhei keeps Jaemin in place with a hand on his lower back, lightly dragging blunt nails across it over and over.

He coaxes gasps out of Jaemin, dragging lips under his jaw. Jaemin holds onto Yukhei’s taut biceps till the bathroom door swings open.

Jaemin slides down against Yukhei’s chest, resting his forehead in the juncture between his shoulder and neck. Yukhei turns to look at the intruder, a little annoyed.

“Did I interrupt something?” Jungwoo smiles from the door. Yukhei relaxes as Jungwoo reaches out for his toothbrush. Jaemin smiles weakly at him.

“Right” Jungwoo grins at them. “I’ll be outside if you need something” he says. Yukhei rolls his eyes but can’t help the small smile that forms on his face.

“Hyung” Jaemin calls out, detaching from Yukhei’s chest. “Stay” he says. He doesn’t want things to get awkward even though Jungwoo doesn’t seem particularly freaked out. He likes Jungwoo just the same. It’s just difficult having to send him away when he’d rather have Jungwoo sit with them. And if it’s not too much to ask, kiss them too.

Jungwoo doesn’t hesitate before walking to the tub. He kneels down beside it and pats Jaemin on the head fondly. “Another time perhaps” he says.

Jaemin catches the hand and tugs at it. “Now is a good time hyung” Jaemin pleads while Yukhei looks on unperturbed.

“Jaeminnie, look at your wrinkly fingers” Jungwoo chuckles. “You’ve been in the water way too long” he says “It’s time to get out now”

Jaemin pouts at him. It baffles Jungwoo. Yukhei laughs from the side.

“Let me help you up” Jungwoo says before Jaemin uses any of these magic tricks on him again. He pulls his sleeves up to the elbow and drains the water from the tub. He switches on the shower and ushers both Yukhei and Jaemin under it.

“Aren’t Kun and Hansol hyung back yet?” Yukhei asks.

“They met up with Ten hyung. It’s been a while. They’re going to be late” Jungwoo says, pulling Jaemin away from the shower. He grabs a towel and pats him dry. “You should get out of those quickly. You’ll catch a cold” Jungwoo looks at Yukhei’s jeans. They cling to his legs. He pulls the towel over Jaemin’s wet hair and rubs it dry.

Jaemin hums contently, bringing his hands up blindly to hold on to Jungwoo’s waist as his head spins. Yukhei doesn’t miss the little smile of satisfaction on Jungwoo’s face and mirrors it with his own.

“Come on out quickly” Jungwoo says to Yukhei. “Your favourite movie is showing and it’s probably started by now”

“Iron Man?” Jaemin asks enthusiastically as he slips the towel off his head.

Jungwoo and Yukhei laugh. “Yes” Jungwoo says. “Change up quick and we’ll go watch” he smiles at Jaemin and wraps the towel around his waist. Jungwoo brushes his teeth and exits first. Jaemin finishes changing just as Yukhei steps out of the water.

“What is it?” Yukhei asks as Jaemin pauses near the door to look back at him. Jaemin bites his lower lip thoughtfully. “I’ll be right behind you Nana” Yukhei smiles at him.

It’s the endearing name Yukhei calls him every single time, that pulls him back in. Jaemin strides back to him with purpose and stands on the tips of his toes to press a kiss to his lips. Yukhei is surprised at this boldness and bites back a growl when Jaemin pulls away to grin at him. It frustrates him that he can’t hold Jaemin close because he doesn’t want to get water on him again. That would be troublesome.

Jaemin goes ahead and joins Jungwoo in the hall. When Yukhei comes out, the movie is running and Jungwoo and Jaemin are both on the floor among all their cushions. Jungwoo leans against a sofa, Jaemin is sitting between Jungwoo’s legs and Jungwoo kisses him tenderly, a hand on his neck and thumb caressing his cheekbone. Yukhei watches them fondly till Jungwoo presses Jaemin back to the comfort of his chest.

He joins them. As he sits beside Jungwoo he sees Jaemin’s face burning with a blush. Jaemin promptly extends his legs and sets them over Yukhei’s lap. Yukhei slides down a little and drops his head on Jungwoo’s shoulder.

“You’re too short hyung” he complains. Jaemin and Jungwoo laugh at Yukhei’s struggle to adjust his height according to Jungwoo’s.

“I am but you love my shoulder” Jungwoo coos at Yukhei as he continues to mumble grumpily. He turns to press a kiss on top of Yukhei’s head. Jaemin laughs at Yukhei’s satisfied expression and the color slowly rising to his cheeks. When Jaemin feels Jungwoo’s laughter reverberating against his ears, he thinks it’s okay to stay this way for a while. It’s okay to forget he isn’t out there promoting and that he’s loved even when he isn’t.  

This is okay. He’ll be okay.

 

 

-

 

/End 

 

 -

**Author's Note:**

> -
> 
> yukhei and jungwoo are such precious beans im so sorry  
> perhaps more of jungwoo x jaemin later  
> /rolls out of sight
> 
> -


End file.
